Promise
by awordycontradiction
Summary: "They could die like this, losing oxygen to keep this fire ignited."


**Honestly wrote this while I was half asleep after episode 9, and that song Calling was played at Lydia's party... it was such a Stiles and Erica song to me, no clue why, and then this happened. None of this is even remotely related to the show, so fair warning. It was what I was thinking would maybe happen in regards to the finale and fighting and stuff. None of this did or will happen, not with the recent cancellation by Jeff Davis of the Stiles and Erica storyline :( But I found this while deleting a whole bunch of stuff, and thought I would post it... why not right? Hope you like it. **

Everything was moving in slow motion, there were explosions, like gun shots, not at all in the distance. Stiles could hear them, felt them in his heart and his head pounded in the after shock, his pulse vibrated rapidly and he found himself rushing around, maniacally looking for someone, anyone. He knew everything was wrong, everything was falling apart, right before his eyes. Werewolves, hunters, monsters he knew next to nothing about, all coming together to destroy the other. This was a tragedy even Shakespeare couldn't dream up. Stiles moved through the crowd, swifter than he had ever been. The noise was deafening, screams, yells, howls. It was enough to make Stiles sick inside. He knew he shouldn't leave, that his friends needed him, that this was as much his fight as theirs, but he couldn't stay there, couldn't live or die knowing that he gave up on the one thing he never thought he'd want. The one person he _never_ thought he'd want. His legs were strained, the tingle of pain started in his calf's and made their agonizing journey up both his legs. It was nearly as bad as being paralyzed, but he couldn't think of that. He heard Scott yelling at him, heard growls in the distance, heard grunts of pain and vicious yells from the hunters, but he couldn't think about that now.

Stiles ran, he ran to the only place his heart needed to be, only stopping once he reached his destination, air stinging his throat as he gulped it in. He walked in quickly, looking around, but the subway car was empty, everyone gone, his breathing was choked, like air couldn't pass. They were all fighting, she was fighting, where_ he_ should be. It left the boy crestfallen. He was too late.

"Damn it." He growled, combing a hand through his hair. His harsh breaths were the only sound.

"Stiles?" Her voice mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up surprised, she was still here. She hadn't left, gone and got herself killed. It made him laugh in relief. He stalked towards her, his face set, his pulse jumping beneath his pale skin.

Erica could smell it, smell this determination, hear his frantic heart. It worried her. What happened?

"Stiles?" She asked again before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

It was the most forward and forceful Stiles had ever been with a girl. But this needed to be done.

Everything could come to an end, werewolves could be killed tonight, his friends could die or something horrible could happen and he'd wake up in the morning, god willing and regret everything he didn't do. When he was told it was time, that things were going down, there was only one place that he wanted to go, one person he thought of, and couldn't ignore it. Erica had grown on him, whether he realized or wanted to admit it or not, she became such a crucial part of his life and he needed to tell her just that. But, where words had always escaped the young man, this didn't.

Her hands came up to cup his face, completely enchant with his motion.

The kiss was heated, raw and filled with a frustrated passion that encouraged the two to continue.

They could be dead in a hour, why not? Why had he taken so long to figure it out? She hadn't been lying, she didn't tell him she liked him to steal information, she hadn't been that cruel. She couldn't have been. He knew it, every time they were together, the look she had in her eyes. She cared and it scared him, Stiles didn't know if he could ever care about someone as much as he cared about Lydia, didn't want to realize that maybe there was someone else out there, someone who could make his pulse spike and vision cloud. He knew that is wasn't innocent anymore. Secret glances, soft smiles. He was just trying to deny himself this, wanted to believe that Lydia would come to him in time, that he just needed to be patient and wait it out. But nothing about his current situation was patient for Stiles. He had never wanted anything more, wanted to be dominant and stronger in his life. He wanted to apologize to Erica in this kiss, wanted her to see, to feel that he cared about her, that it scared him and confused him, but that he was here, and wanted her to know. Needed her to know.

Stiles pushed her against the subway car, his hands coming on either side keeping her captive. A lean arm snaked around Stiles' back, bringing him closer, pushing her harder against the metal wall. It thrilled her, sending her heart into a frenzy of beats she'd be shocked if the other werewolves in the general vicinity couldn't hear. Stiles was breathing heavily, not ready to end the kiss, not ready to open his eyes, not ready for it all to be real. Erica felt the same way, her free arm holding his head in place, they could die like this, losing oxygen to keep this fire ignited.

At the last possible second Stiles pulled away, his eyes barely opened, his mouth parted slightly. He smiled down at her. "Hi." He whispered raggedly onto her face. His warm breath making her crave another kiss. She licked her lips, her red lipstick now smudged in a flushed sort of shape on the perimeter of his mouth. She took her thumb and gently swiped at the red paste. _"Why?" _She whispered. Stiles grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. "I couldn't let anything happen without doing that." He mumbled before his lips found hers again, softly pressing down against each other. It was chaste and subdued, not compared to what just transpired. He let one hand rest on her cheek, and let his eyes say the rest. Erica understood completely. She didn't know if she'd make it out alive, or if he would. Neither chances were looking particularity good, and she was just thrilled that he was here, pressing her against a subway car, kissing her like she was the only girl he had ever thought of, not Lydia Martin, but her. That meant more than a thousand kisses, that he wanted to be here with her.

Their foreheads touched, eyes closed, and breaths were shared. They didn't know what to do next, next was when life set in and this moment would have to be dealt with at a later time. Stiles licked his lips, a habit that Erica found completely adorable. "Now what?" "Now we get our asses out there before Derek kills us." Erica answered with an amused expression. She pressed her hand softly against his chest, to move him, feeling his heart putter beneath her skin, his shirt. It made Erica flush knowing that it was her that beat was speeding for. After he reluctantly stepped back some, she shimmed out of his hold, walking towards the large metal door's exit.

"You coming?" She asked breathlessly. Whether she would admit it or not, she was scared, she didn't want to do this, held out until the right time, just like Derek had told her, had he known Stiles would come and confess his feelings?

"Promise me something." Stiles started, his voice low, he hadn't moved an inch.

"What?" Erica found herself asking just as quietly, she didn't walk back towards him, knowing that she wouldn't let go, she wouldn't let them leave the safety of the subway car, wouldn't let them go risk their lives for a fight that should not have ever been theirs.

"Please don't die tonight." He whispered, Stiles didn't know that was going to come out, he was going to say be careful, be smart, watch out for herself, but nothing sounded as good in his head, nothing made him feel more vulnerable and sincere than saying what he just said. He took a tentative step towards her, embarrassed, even now, after that they just did, how close they had been. Her lips were pursed, thoughtful and a quick smile graced her tense face, though it couldn't have been at all real.

"I'm a werwolf, Stiles. I'm always careful."

"That's not what I asked." He walked closer, Erica fought the urge to step back.

"I know what you asked." She whispered, but she couldn't promise him, Derek had made that clear to her and the boys. He told them that this was going to end in blood, maybe for the hunters, maybe for them. She couldn't go back on her mindset, she had talked herself out of running, this was her home, they were her family. But looking into Stiles' eyes made her want to grab his hand and leave.

"I should be the one worried about you, Batman." She quipped, desperate to change the subject.

"We all know you don't really have superpowers." She teased but didn't at all believe it. Stiles did in fact have superpowers, he had to. He was so strong, so brave, so compassionate. There was something about him, something that wasn't human. Or maybe it was just how highly Erica held him in her eyes.

"Neither does Catwoman." Stiles reminded Erica, a smile on his face.

"This one does." She growled, she didn't mean to, but she needed to remind herself of that.

"I know you do." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her again, her chin held tight in his soft fingers. Erica melted back into him then, sighing contently, like she could breathe, like everything was okay.

"We really need to go." She whispered against his lips, her nose nuzzling his jawline.

"Stop doing that, then." He laughed, a hard heavy sound that sent a shiver up Erica's spine.

A gunshot in the distance broke them out of their trance. A frown fell on Stiles' face, Erica flinched, the sound hitting her ears a lot louder than his. They looked at each other, knowing they were being selfish.

He nodded at her, an encouraging smile. She wished she could do that. How could he do that? They were walking into war, he had nothing but his wit to protect him, and he seemed fine, he hadn't even faltered. He was too brave, to willing. Erica wished that would have made her stronger.

Grabbing her hand tightly, Stiles headed out of the subway car, Erica at his side.

They could worry about this all later, right now, their friends needed them.


End file.
